Pretend
by Wr1
Summary: Prequel to Shocks and Surprises at Christmas. Lee's friends from the north are coming over to stay and he needs to find a pretend girlfriend and fast! Will Lucy be willing to comply? And will things turn out for the best? Again crap at summaries. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a prequel to Shocks and surprises at Christmas. Basically how Lee and Lucy got together and how Wendy and Geoffrey ended up finding out. This first chapter is rubbish because I didn't know how to start it and any story suggestions would be gratefully received. **_

The phone was in his hand as he paced up and down the living room, past the couch and towards the door before heading back towards the kitchen doors as the phone was pressed tightly against his ear, alternating every now and again. Lee's free hand dangling against his leg occasionally hitting it as it dangled limply by his side, his concentration fully on the phone call. Back and forth back and forth he walked when he suddenly came to a standstill near the back of the couch, perching himself on the piece of chocolate coloured furniture.

"Say that again," he requested a tone of un-believability in his voice as it echoed done the phone line and to the receiver at the other end.

"How's your girlfriend?" His mate asked for the second time. Lee sat there in silence for a minute. He'd completely forgotten that the last time he had spoken to his friends from up north that he had told them he had a girlfriend. Shit. What was he going to do ? He could say they split up but then they'd start taking the mick. So, naturally he went for his favourite option. Lying.

"She good. Working at the minute," he covered up as he sighed a bit. Relief and frustration running through his body. Relief because now his friends won't take the piss out of him and frustration because they were visiting in the next two days and no way was he going to be able to find a girlfriend and then get her to agree to pretend that they had seen each other for more than a couple of days. The first part of that plan was difficult enough.

"So, me and Dan are coming down in a couple of days. Should be there by three and we're staying at yours, right?" His friend asked as Lee rubbed his forehead with his hand. Why did he ever agree to this in the first place?

"Ye that's right. One of you will have my bedroom and then one can have the couch," Lee explained. His mates knew nothing of him having a landlady or that he did not own the flat. Lee knew lying never got you nowhere but he had to. You see his friends are ones to take the mick often, anything they can pick on they will and they will NOT let it go for a few years or possibly never and he did NOT want that to happen.

John the man on the phone is Lee's oldest friend. Six foot, medium build and not so skinny but not fat. He's been married for since he was twenty and he's now forty five. Him and his wife have three kids all who Lee has never met because his wife's always disliked Lee. Possibly because of his sarcasm that often comes pouring out of his mouth at any given opportunity.

Dan is his second mate. Dan is slightly younger than the other two at forty-one. Five foot nine, short brown hair and slim. Dan was never the settling down type. But he's always attracted female attention whether they were at a club or a football match. Lee isn't like Dan he wants to settle down and start a family.

"Ok,mate. See you then," John finished as he hung up the phone. Lee groaned loudly as he fell back onto the couch, so his feet were over the back and his head resting on the couch pillow.

He had a find a girlfriend and fast. But where? And who could he manipulate into agreeing to his plan? Ah! Closing his eyes he began to think as he covered his face with his hands. Stressed was an understatement to how he was feeling at the moment. Who could he ask? Then a though hit him. Lucy! He could easily get her to agree and with that thought he smirked a bit. Lee's friends didn't know that he had a landlady or anything about Lucy. This plan of his could turn out rather well.

Just as that thought left him Lucy walked through the flat door, dumping her handbag and coat near the coat rack she went and sat down on the sofa, sighing heavily. Lucy turned her head to look down at Lee who's face was laid near her leg before shaking her head, closing her eyes and then leaning back. She had had a crap day at work. One of her clients left and went to another company and then the day just seemed to get worst from there. Lee simply watched her as she kept her eyes closed and head back. Her blonde hair laid loosely on her shoulders as her white blouse clung tightly to her and her black work trousers flowed straight down her legs. She had removed her black heels which now laid discarded by her feet.

"Tough day at work?" Lee asked as he manoeuvred himself so he was now sitting up.

"Ye," Lucy sighed as she lifted her legs up to be underneath her. Lucy was tired and it was only six o'clock.

"What happened?" Lee asked, curious as to why she was trying to relax.

"One of my clients decided to up and leave and the day just went down hill from there really," she explained as she opened her eyes for the first time in the conversation.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Lee asked after contemplating whether to ask now or not but decided against it after seeing her look fed up. Anyway, she had a day off tomorrow and he would ask then.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled as Lee stood up and made his way over to the kitchen, wondering how he would be able to ask her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this chapter is quite short I honestly couldn't think of anything to write! Any ideas and help would be much appreciated and then I might be able to upload a bit _**

The next morning came quickly as Lee groaned before removing the quilt from his body. Rubbing his eyes he placed his dressing gown on as he made his way out of his bedroom and into the living room, where Lucy was sat on the sofa in her pyjamas and a cup of coffee in her hands, the television on. Making his way into the kitchen he made himself a cuppa before joining Lucy on the sofa, yawning as he did so.

"Morning," she replied chirpily as Lee nodded his head. He couldn't think straight until he had some caffeine in his system. Turning his attention to the television he remembered what he had to ask Lucy and his eyes suddenly widened.

"Luce?" He asked sweetly as he turned to face her.

"What?" She asked suspiciously, her eyebrows raised.

"Can I have a huge favour?" He asked sweetly again. Lucy knew something was up. For a start her never called her Luce and secondly his tone of voice was quzzicaly.

"What do you want?" She asked sitting up as she placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her as she turned to face him.

"Canyoupretendthatthefaltismineandthatyou'remygirlfriendinfrontofmyfriends?" He asked really quickly as Lucy stared wide eyed at him. There was only a few words that she was able to pick out of that sentence and none of them sounded right.

"What?" She asked again as Lee sighed.

"You know my mates are staying for a few days from tomorrow?" He asked as Lucy nodded her head not liking were this was going," well, their kind of under the impression that I own the flat and that I have a girlfriend."

"And what would give them that impression?" She asked.

"I told them," Lee admitted as he sighed slightly, " could you maybe pretend that I own the flat and that you're my girlfriend?" He asked quite scared of what she would say. Lucy didn't answer straight away she sat there contemplating the options, she could say no and then Lee would be upset or she could say yes and pretend to be his girlfriend?

"Fine," she said as she sighed heavily.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked not wanting to push her into anything.

"Ye I mean you've done a load for me and anyway it could be fun. But I get to place the rules," Lucy instructed sternly as Lee nodded.

"Ye, sure what are the rules?" He asked now very happy that him and Lucy were going to pretend to be a couple.

"You can share my room when they're here. Rule number one do not call me babe or baby or anything like that, number two everything is under my conditions. Deal?" She said as she extended her hand out for Lee to shake which he did.

"Ok, sweetheart," he smiled as Lucy rolled her eyes at him before disappearing to her bedroom.

She had agreed! Agreed without any persuasion.


	3. Chapter 3

**_It's only a short chapter but I hope you enjoy. Also I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update but I will finish this! _**

"Why are you so nervous?" Lucy questioned Lee as she watched him tidy up the loving room for a change. He'd been like this for the past few days, skittering about and asking Lucy if she remembered everything about their plan.

"Because they're my mates. They've never been down before and quite frankly unless everything is perfect they like taking the mick," was Lucy's answer as he momentarily stopped doing what he as doing before deciding it was wrong and re arranging it.

"Lee," Lucy said as she came and stood in front of him,placing her hands on his arms to stop him,"calm down. How long have you known them for?" She questioned.

"Years," was his answer as he looked down at her.

"So, they know what you're like. First impression was years ago,it should be me that's nervous not you."

"Yeah,yeah you're right," Lee said as he sighed,he was panicking over nothing at all. He had rearranged the DVDs four times already.

"Ok so go and make a cuppa and relax in peace," she ordered as Lee did as told as she flopped back down onto the couch, putting the tips of her fingers to her temples. This was going to be a long couple of days.

Their relaxation was interrupted by knocks on the door. So they were here time to start the pretence. Placing their mugs down Lee and Lucy stood up from the sofa and sighed.

"Here we go," Lucy sighed as they both made their way towards the door.

Lucy stood slightly behind Lee as he pulled the door towards them. On the other side was Lee's two friends from up north both with small suitcases and cheesy grins on their faces.

"Lee!" Immediately he was engulfed in a group hug as Lucy giggled attracting the attention of the new arrivals.

"Hello. How did Lee manage to bag someone like you?" Dan questioned as he went over and kissed the back of Lucy's hand. Lucy blushing at the compliment as Lee rolled his eyes.

"You must be Dan," Lucy stated as he smiled and turned to face Lee.

"Talking about me were you?" He asked with an arch of an eyebrow.

"More like warning. John," John added as he went over and kissed Lucy on the cheek as Lee went and stood next to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy," she replied with a smile as everyone walked more into the flat.

"Right ones on the couch and ones in my old bedroom in there...unless you want to share?" Lee asked as the two scrambled to make their way towards the bedroom.

John was the first one to make it and to jump in the bed, spreading himself out so he could claim it as his own,"MINE!" He shouted as Dan made a grunt and walked back out to the sofa and sat down on it, a pout on his face.

"Didn't get the bedroom then?" Lee questioned as he and Lucy sat down in the sofa.

"Nope but now I get the television," he said with a smirk as he grabbed the remote and switched it on.

"I'll go and finish dinner," Lucy stated as she got up from her seat, kissing Lee on the cheek for effect. She knew she had surprised him by the expression on his face. This was going to be tough having to live with three men for a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Again in another short chapter sorry. It's going to be 10 chapter long. Enjoy_**.

"Do you want any help?" John questioned Lucy as he went into the fridge for another larger.

"I'll be fine," Lucy said as she continued to cook the dinner. Steak would go down well with three men.

"Lee said you two lived together before you got together," John questioned his nosy side as Lucy put the knife she was holding down. She was waiting for the questions.

"Yeah. I was working abroad and had to find somewhere to stay when I came home. My brother knows Lee and that was basically it," Lucy explained as vaguely as she could without sounding to vague. Luckily for her Lee entered in time before any more questions were asked.

"Everything alright?" He questioned as John nodded his head and taking a swig of his larger before exiting the kitchen, leaving Lee and Lucy alone.

"Thank you," Lee suddenly said to Lucy as she raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Playing the pretence," he said as he came round to stand next to her by the kitchen island.

"No problem," she smiled. It was rather fun so far.

"Do you want any help?" Lee questioned as he pointed at the food she was preparing.

"Can you lay the table?" If that was done then everything would fall into place easily.

"Of course, sweetheart," he said with a wink as he begun to exit the kitchen with stuff in hand.

"Thanks...darling," she exclaimed as Lee laughed and made his way to sort out the table. Boy was he enjoying this!

***  
>"That was lovely thank you," John said as he placed his knife and fork on the plate and pushed it away from him slightly. Lee and Lucy were sat next to each other with John and Dan sat opposite them.<p>

"Delicious!" Dan added as he licked his fingers clean. Lucy simply rolled her eyes she knew steak and chips would go down well,"so tell me. How did you two get together? Because believe me Lee would have had to do something pretty special to have someone like you."

"Stop it," John warned as he nudged Dan hard in the ribs, unaware that Lee and Lucy shared a nervous glance. They hadn't discussed this.

"Well?" Dan asked more nicely as he rubbed his injured side.

"You tell the story best,darling," Lucy got in quickly as Lee gulped. How would he ask her out? And then it hit him.

"Um it was a couple of years after Lucy started living here. I got ran over by a car and was in a coma," Lucy knew this story. Well she thought she did until Lee continued and she knew he was telling the truth because there was a sincerity in it as he spoke,"do you know when people say they dream in a coma?"

"Yeah?" They both added now fully listening.

"I dreamt that I married Lucy and I knew I loved her then when I woke up. I asked her out and it went from there really," he said as he glanced nervously at Lucy who was smiling and blushing just that little bit.

"You've gone sort in your old age," Dan exclaimed as John was smiling at his mate.

"At least he's settled down," John told Dan. He's always knew his friend would settle down and want to start a family.

"You won't see me doing that anytime soon," Dan said determinedly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your mother would be so proud," Lee said sarcastically as he took a swig of larger.

"Oh you should have heard her the last time I went over his for Sunday dinner," John exclaimed as he chuckled.

"What did she do?" Lucy questioned.

"It was all oh Dan when are you going to meet a pretty girl and settle down? I do want grandchildren someday. You've turned out a right mess," John mocked as Lee and Lucy laughed at a furiously blushing Dan.

"You've probably got a child you don't know about," Lee added as Dan went pale at that suggestion.

"So you two thought about kids?" Dan questioned, changing the subject from him and now making Lee and Lucy blush.

"We haven't talked about it," she rushed out.

"Best get this tidied up," Lee said quickly as they begun clearing the table, making the other two occupants laugh at their discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**_These are really short chapters...sorry. To be honest I think I just want to get this fic done. Enjoy :)_**

"Right I'm off to bed," Lucy exclaimed as she stood from the sofa,"see you in a bit," she said to Lee as she kissed his cheek and made her way towards her bedroom after receiving distracted good nights from them.

"Right I'm off too," John said as he got up from the sofa,"it's my first night away from the children in like forever I want a good night sleep," he said defending himself.

"Night!" Lee and Dan said as they lifted their larders up before taking a swig and returning their attention to the television.

"So Lucy..." Dan begun as Lee turned and gave him a questioning him silently,"do you think she's the one? As they say," Dan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think she might be. Yeah," Lee replied as he glanced in the direction of the bedroom.

"Can I ask you a really soppy question?" Dan said suddenly nervous and a bit fidgety.

"Ok..." Lee said suddenly unsure of what was happening.

"How do you know if you're in love?" Ok and that wasn't the question Lee was expecting to come out of the Casanova of the group.

"Why do you ask? Have you secretly found someone?" Lee rushed out as Dan blushed some more whilst he sunk further into the sofa.

"There's this girl who I work with and I like her a lot but I don't know wether I love her," Dan admitted as Lee smiled softly at him. So the baby of the group was finally thinking of settling down. What a facade earlier had been.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Lee questioned as he switched the television on to mute.

"We've been out a couple of times but she doesn't think I'm serious," he explained as Lee nodded his head in understanding. Since when did he give out relationship advice? He wasn't even in a real one.

"Ok. How do you feel around her?" This conversation was turning into a really cliche one.

"She just makes me better," Dan admitted. And now the conversation had gone completely cliche.

"Well then you prove to her that you're serious and if you're willing to do that then you love her," Lee explained as he begun to get up off of the sofa.

"Thanks. Don't tell John," he said quickly as Lee nodded.

"I won't. Goodnight."

"Night."

Lee gently knocked on the door to Lucy's bedroom. It would be rude to just barge in. She could be getting changed...Lee paused at that before quickly shaking his head and walking in. He'd changed in the bathroom on the way.

"Hey," he said as a greeting as Lucy pulled back the duvet and got in.

"Hey," Lucy repeated as Lee walked further into the room, looking very awkward.

"Ummm..." He said as he looked around the room, Lucy rolling her eyes as she watched.

"Get in," Lucy exclaimed as she pulled back the duvet on his side. It's not as if they've never shared a bed before. Lee scrambled into the bed.

"Did I miss anything good?" Lucy teased as they sat against the headboard.

"Except for Dan admitting he might be in love...no nothing," he said as he scrunched his face up in thought. Unaware Lucy's jaw had dropped.

"No really?" She questioned as Lee nodded his head.

"Yeah..he asked me how he should feel," and at Lucy's sceptical gaze he added," don't worry I know what it's like."

"How?" And with that they sat in silence for a bit.

"It's nothing to worry about," Lee told her with a small smile on his face,"night."

"Goodnight," Lucy told him back as she switched the lamp off before they both turned over and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh look it's a slightly longer chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy this rarity. _**

"Wake up!" Was all that Lee and Lucy heard from the other side of her bedroom door the next morning.

"If they don't go away I'll kill 'em," Lucy muttered sleepily as she buried her head back into the pillow, to try and drown out the noise.

"Can't say I disagree," Lee mumbled back from somewhere in the bed before shouting,"GO AWAY!"

"Why? What are you two doing?" Dan teased back putting on his facade. Groaning at his friends Lucy tried to bury herself even deeper in the pillows.

"Right if you two don't come out we're coming in," John shouted through the door. Right so his friends wanted to wind them up.

"They dare," came Lucy's warning as she lifted her head to glare at Lee. The glare was more effective with her hair everywhere.

"Oh they will," Lee replied as Lucy once again groaned and put her face down into the pillow.

"It's half past bloody six on a Saturday," she complained as Lee chuckled as she tried to tame her hair somehow.

"I know...I'll help you kill them," and on that note they begun to hear the countdown from ten outside.

"I'm not moving from my bed and if anyone of them jumps on my I'll kill them slowly," ok remind him never to aggravate sleepy Lucy.

"Come here," and with that Lucy rolled into Lee, her head buried in his chest which seemed to block out more noise than her pillow. Sighing she let her eyes flutter close again as Lee wrapped his arm around her, protecting her from the onslaught he knew they would be getting,"ok there's two possible things they'll do."

"What are they?" Lucy questioned even sleepier.

"They'll either jump or there will be water," he explained as Lucy decided just to nod against his chest,"here we go," he said as he tightened his hold and closed his eyes.

A couple of seconds later they heard the door being pushed open and a couple of adults barging in. The next second they felt the impact of two bodies jumping on top of them and then the weight of said two bodies lying over them.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Lee questioned as he eyed them from where they were lying.

"Yeah piss off," was Lucy's reply all be it more muffled now.

"She's grumpy in the morning," John said as he pushed himself off of them and sat cross legged at the end of the bed.

"Well it's not even seven yet...Dan get off!" Lee exclaimed as he and Lucy both kicked him, causing him to fall off the bed.

"We were wondering if we could raid your fridge," Dan said coming up from the floor,"oh and wondering if you're coming out tonight on the lash?"

"Be my guest," Lucy mumbled, she couldn't care less about what the possible consequences were at the minute,"just go away."

"Yeah I will be. Now am I allowed at least another hour of sleep?" Lee questioned his two mates as they nodded their heads before exiting the bedroom.

"Do you know what I've noticed," Dan told John as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"What?" John asked as he looked in the fridge, thinking about what he could make out of what was there.

"They haven't actually kissed in front of us," Dan said as he pondered it.

"So?" John didn't find it that much of a big deal.

"You and you're wife are still all over each other and if they've only been going out for a couple of years they should be as well," he explained as John turned around to face him.

"Good point," he agreed as he pointed a pack of bacon at him.

By five o'clock the men had decided to get ready to go out. Lee being the first one done he sat down next to Lucy who was sporting a glass of wine in her hand and the remote.

"Don't let them come back too drunk," she warned him as he nodded his head.

"What about me?" He said pointing his thumbs at himself and adding a cheeky grin for affect, not that it worked because Lucy's eyes were still concentrated on the television.

"Same goes for you. I don't want to be dealing with a drunk Lee tonight," she warned as well. Putting her wine glass on the coffee table she finally looked at him.

"What do you think?" He asked, pointing at his attire. Dark shirt and jeans.

"Better than what you usually wear," she said with a smirk as Lee rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled back just as the other two came sauntering into the room looking smart as well.

"Ready?" John asked as he got his jacket from the coat hanger and begun putting it on.

"Yeah. See you later," he directed at Lucy as he kissed her on the cheek before standing up. Dan deciding that now was the time to question their lack of kissing.

"One question," Dan started as he ignored the warning look John gave him.

"Yeah?" Lee and Lucy replied in unison as Lucy turned her head to face him and Lee turned completely.

"Why haven't you two kissed since we've been here?" That question definitely wasn't expected. Lee turned to look at Lucy who was blushing slightly.

"Umm..." He begun and Dan knew he had caught them out.

"We won't care it's not as if we've never seen anyone kiss before," Dan added as John gave them a sympathetic glance.

"If they don't want to in front of people then leave them," he defended as he handed Dan his jacket.

"Just makes you question..." He begun as Lucy butted in.

"If we kiss will it shut you up about our relationship?" Lucy asked as Lee looked slightly shocked.

"Yes," Dan replied immediately as he patted his jacket pockets checking to see if his phone was there.

Sighing Lucy stood up from the sofa and came face to face with Lee, giving him a small smile in reassurance,"all part of the farce," she whispered as Lee nodded slyly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Lee placed his on her hips before she leant in and kissed him for a couple of seconds. Once they broke apart they received wolf whistling from Dan. Rolling her eyes she winked at a slightly dazed Lee.

"Right now that's cleared can we get going?" John questioned.

"Yeah," Lee said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa. Surprised when Lucy gave him a peck on the lips, leaving him with a smile . Now tonight was already shaping up to be pretty good.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Slightly chliche and a tinsy bit cheesy in my opinion. Thanks for all the reviews :) xx_**

"Lucy said not to get to drunk tonight," Lee warned as he paid for the first round of drinks that night in the pub.

"And you're going to listen to her?" John asked as Dan who was stood to his side and behind him raised questioning eyebrows at him.

"Nah! Keep 'em coming," Lee said as the other two laughed in delight at the thought of getting drunk.

"That's it. Now are we buying in rounds or individually?" Dan questioned as he took his first pint and took a sip.

"Rounds. Three shots please!" John asked the bar tender as Lee gulped. Lucy was officially going to kill him.

"I LLLOOOVVVEEE YYYYOOOUUU BBBBBAAAAABBBYYY!" The three men sang as they made their way down the street and towards the flat at what was now two in the morning. They were so dead when they got back to the flat.

"And iiiifff it's qquuiitttee all right!" Some other drunken idiot across the street sung to them in reply.

"Wehhhh!" The three shouted back as they nearly very fell over laughing.

"L-lucy'sss gonna kill usss," Lee informed them as they stumbled their way into the building of the flat.

"Y-up!" Dan hiccuped as John blindly tried to press the button for the elevator.

"L-Lee's gggooonnaa ggett h-hell off t-the missus!" John and Dan sang.

"Sh-shut it!"

"Jusss say eww can't handwle yourrrr'ee dddwink," John said slurring his words as he spoke.

"But what's the...the what's the word? Excuse for you two?" Lee said as he pointed his finger at them as they entered the elevator. Dan's decided it would be best to press every button going. Lee and John looked at them stupidly before bursting into giggles.

"Y-you're gooiinngg ttttoo m-make it uupp toooooo her," Dan said with a clumsy wink as Lee giggled, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Wwhen she-e ffooorrgives me," Lee pointed out as they finally came to the right floor and stumbled out of the elevator.

"She will if you try," John said suddenly acting sober.

"H-how c-an yo-ou d-do t-hat?" Dan questioned hiccuping through his sentence.

"Do what?" John asked oblivious as he straightened up and waited for Lee to find the keys for the flat in his pocket.

"Juuussstttt ssoooobbbbeeerrrr uupp!" Lee slurred as he finally located his keys and gave a final haha!

"Years and years of practice and having a wife helps," John said with a shrug as he watched still blurry eyed as Lee tried to locate the lock.

Opening the door they were met with a Lucy still sat on the sofa but now with her pyjamas on and a blanket wrapped around her, her head resting on her hand as she slept. Unlucky for them she startled awake as they walked in through the door. Well, John walked in, Dan stumbled and Lee all but fell.

"You're drunk! What did I say?" Lucy demanded as she immediately sprung up and went over to the fallen Lee,"you bed," she pointed at Dan before rounding on John,"you don't act sober I'm not thick. Bed as well!" Sighing the other two slumped off, sometimes falling over their feet. Rolling her eyes she attempted to get Lee up.

"C'mon you," she sighed as she slung his arm around her shoulder,"what did I say?"

"Not toooo gggeeettt ddrruunkk," Lee slurred quietly next to her.

"And what did you do?" She questioned as she begun her journey towards her bedroom.

"Gggeeettt ppppiiissseeedd," he said as he strung out the words, following her towards her bedroom slowly.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Lucy said as they stopped, Lucy turning to look at Lee in the face.

"I knnnooowww...I'm soorrryyy," and Lucy knew he was saying the truth. Shaking her head she helped him towards her bedroom as he lay his head on her shoulder and had managed to move his arm from around her shoulder to around her waist.

Finally getting there she opened the door and had managed to get Lee sat on the edge of the bed. Rolling her eyes she helped him shrug off his jacket and then knelt to remove his shoes,"are you going to do your own shirt or do you need help?"

"I-I c-can ddddoooo it," he said as his hands went towards his buttons and Lucy went to get his t shirt that was still in her room from that morning. Turning back around she had to chuckle as Lee still struggled with his first button.

"You don't seem to be able to," she retorted as she went back to kneeling in front of him, placing his t shirt on his lap,"come here."

Lee obediently leant forward a bit as Lucy took hold of the first button and begun to undo it, hoping to God he wasn't going to make an inappropriate comment,"Lucy?" Lee whispered as she continued to slowly undo his shirt buttons. The things she had to do for him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered, still sounding slurred and obviously still drunk.

"Yeah you can tell me anything...really anything. More specifically embarrassing stuff I can use against you," she chuckled as she helped him completely remove his shirt before scrunching up the t shirt and putting it over his head.

"You can't tell anyone. It's hush hush," said Lee as he brought the hand that wasn't being put into a sleeve up to his mouth and used his finger to indicate being quiet.

"I promise," she smiled as she finished putting his t shirt on for him. Putting her hands on his knees she stood up and pulled the duvet back for him," get in."

"Where are you going? I wanted to tell you a secret," he mumbled as he noticed Lucy moving away from him but had stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I was just going to go and get in the other side of the bed," she said pointing with her free hand to the other side of the bed.

"Nope," and with that he had pulled her down next to him as she yelped at the sudden drop. Soon she was lying so she was face to face with him, his arm slung around her.

"What was that for?" She asked quietly as he scrunched up his face in mock thought.

"D-didn't want you to walk all that way," he replied childishly and now the hiccups had started. Great.

"Ok," there was no point in arguing with someone who was still drunk," what's this secret?" She questioned.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied thinking he was saying it in a friendly way.

"N-no I loovvveee you. As in I'd marry you in the next second love you," he said seriously as he stared at Lucy. Ok she didn't know how to answer that and luckily she didn't have to as Lee had fallen asleep. Oh God how was she going to deal with this in the morning?

Lucy tried to move but she couldn't, Lee had tightened his grip on her as he unconsciously moved his head so it was above Lucy's resting on it. Giving in Lucy moved her arm so it wrapped around his waist and tucked her head more firmly under his chin. May as well get comfortable it didn't look like she was moving anytime soon.

Sighing she closed her eyes and tried really hard not to think about what Lee had told her. Should she tell him in the morning or forget about it and not mention it? Problem was she didn't want to forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Also so this chapter is cliche and cheesy but I really don't care. I think the last few chapters are I was in that sort of mood when I wrote them. Enjoy :)_**

"Headache?" Lucy whispered to Lee who had just woken up. They had managed not to move from the position they had fallen asleep, except now they were back to being face to face.

"How drunk was I last night?" Lee asked as he winced slightly before burying his face so his eyes were covered by Lucy's hair and his hand nestled behind her head so it kept her there.

"You all were pretty out of it," she answered as she tried not to think about what he had told her,"how much do you remember?"

"Nothing from about 11 onwards. What time were we home?" He questioned as he kept his head were it was. Ok so he didn't remember that was good. Right?

"About two."

"Did we wake you?" Ok so now he was being concerned. Nothing was helping her!

"Yeah. I fell asleep on the sofa waiting for you to come home," she explained as Lee nodded his head and mumbled an apology.

The apologies were interrupted by the other two men walking in, hands to their foreheads and falling onto the bed. What was it with these two walking in?

"What happened to knocking?" Lucy questioned as Lee groaned at the sudden higher levels in noise and buried himself deeper into Lucy's neck.

"Knocking. Loud. Worst," Dan said shortly as an explanation as he buried his head into part of the duvet.

"Have you got any paracetamol or something?" John questioned, the only one who seemed to be able to stand the noise and light.

"Yeah. Top cupboard in the kitchen," Lucy replied quietly,"I would get it for you but..." She gestured at Lee who was keeping a hold of her and at Dan who was lying across their legs.

"Ok I'll be back in two," John said as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"You two are not getting any sympathy off me," Lucy informed them as she felt Lee nod in the crook of her neck.

"It's going to be worst when we start remembering what happened," John said entering the room and pulling Dan up with one hand,"c'mon drink up."

Reluctantly Dan sat up and took the two tablets that were thrust into his hand along with a glass of water. After finishing he handed the glass back to John and fell back onto his back.

"C'mon you," Lucy said to Lee as she attempted to sit up.

"No. I'm comfy and you smell nice," he said into her neck as she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," and reluctantly Lee sat up and let go of Lucy so he could take the tablets and the water,"I'm going to make breakfast. What time are you two going to the train station?" Lucy questioned as she got out of bed.

"About ten," John replied as he pulled Dan up to get dressed.

"So in a couple of hours," Lucy mumbled to herself as she exited the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. What Lee had told her the previous night still praying on her mind.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you," John said as he kissed Lucy's cheek before shaking Lee's hand and then grabbing his bag.

"I still don't know how he managed to get someone like you," Dan smiled as he brought Lucy in for a hug.

"Tell that girl you love her," Lucy whispered into his ear as he gulped.

"He told you...I will," he smiled as he pulled back before going to shake Lee's hand a bit harder than what he was going to.

"Bye!" They both waved as they left with bags in their hands, the door closing on their exit. Sighing Lee and Lucy's shoulders relaxed and they slumped down on to the sofa.

"You owe me," Lucy told Lee as she closed her eyes, finally she could relax .

"I know. Thank you," Lee told her sincerely as she nodded her head.

"No problem but you still owe me," she told him, looking at him through half open eyes.

"And how do I do that Miss Adams?"he questioned as Lucy came to look at him properly.

"I don't know. You decide," she told him as Lee scooted closer to her. Ok maybe that wasn't the best decision he's ever made.

"I remember what I told you last night," where did that change in conversation come from? Gulping Lucy nodded,"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No..no you didn't scare me. What do you remember telling me?" She just wanted to make sure that they were talking about the same thing, just incase he thought they were talking about the conversation about not getting drunk.

"Umm the bit where I said I had a secret and then said that I love you..that bit," he said quietly as Lucy nodded her head,"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Did you mean it?" She asked as Lee's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Why was she hoping so much that the answer was yes?

"What?" He questioned as they kept on looking at each other.

"Did you mean it? Or was it the drink?" She whispered at him, thinking that the quietness would be best.

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it. Even if I was out of it," he replied as Lucy nodded her head, not really knowing what to say to him.

"Maybe...maybe we could have a go," she said eventually as they went back to looking at each other.

"Have a go at what?" Lee questioned suddenly oblivious. Rolling her eyes Lucy kissed him leaving him shocked before whispering next to his lips.

"Have a go at 'us'."


	9. Chapter 9

I did say they were going to be cliche and cheesy :) Last but one chapter guys...xx

Lucy stood near the desk as she prepared her handbag to go out. It was their first date and to be honest she was nervous. They had agreed to do this just because it would be a good idea and give them a good idea to how this was going to work.

Lucy groaned as she couldn't find her phone on the desk before spinning around to have a look on the coffee table. Smiling she picked it up and immediately put it in her handbag. Realising she had everything she straightened out her black dress and fixed the thin black belt that went around her waist. When she was brushing through her hair with her fingers she heard a knock at the door.

Wondering who it was she made her way towards the door and opened it, revealing Lee on the other side with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a smile gracing his lips.

"Hi," she greeted,slightly bewildered as to when he had snuck out.

"You look lovely," he smiled as he handed her the flowers rather nervously. At this point in time the blusher she had put on was slightly pointless.

"Thank you," she replied as she took the flowers off of him and made her way to the kitchen, Lee in tow,"when did you sneak off?" She questioned as she reached to get a vase and then filled it with water.

"About an hour ago," he explained as he went up to her and stood behind her as she arranged the flowers in the vase.

"Sneaky," she commented as she looked at him over her shoulder before turning to face him properly," so where are we going that has you wearing a shirt and tie?" She asked as she straightened the black tie for him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he teased as Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"We best get going then," and with that she pushed him away from her and grabbed her handbag, exiting the flat as Lee locked up.

"Ok so we've gone through a whole meal and I still haven't asked why you snuck off?" Lucy said as she picked a strawberry up from her plate and ate it. They had ended up in one of her favourite place to eat in London.

"Wanted to get you flowers and thought it wouldn't be a date unless I came to get you from your home," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to act nonchalant although he was blushing.

"It was very sweet of you," she told him with a smile as he asked for the bill.

"Ready?" He questioned as he stood up.

"Yeah," Lucy replied as she stood up, only to have Lee immediately hold her hand with his.

Walking side by side they exited the building and begun walking down the street and towards their flat. Soon Lucy shivered and Lee immediately placed his jacket over her shoulders.

"Why didn't you bring a coat?" He questioned as he grabbed hold of her hand again.

"I forgot," she mumbled as Lee rolled his eyes before he begun his teasing.

"You were so looking forward to tonight you forgot?" He replied thinking that she wasn't going to admit anything so easily.

"Yeah you're right," she admitted to the know shocked but smirking Lee next to her.

"Lucy Adams was looking forward to going out on a date with me," he muttered to himself as if it was that impossible.

"Yes I was and I really enjoyed. Thank you," she told him before stopping and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Smiling she ducked her head as they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

Once arriving outside the flat Lee had decided to play about a bit. Standing opposite Lucy he spoke,"so this is where you live huh?" He questioned as Lucy giggled.

"Yeah. Been here for a few years now," over her shoulder she pointed at the door,"do you want to come in?" She questioned playing along.

"Yeah go on then," and with that she opened the door and made her way towards the kitchen.

"So anyone else live here with you?" He questioned coming to stand in front of her by them both standing in front of the kitchen island.

"Oh just my flat mate. He's alright," she said with a shrug of her shoulders as Lee raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"So he's just your flat mate?" He questioned trying not to sound to her hurt.

"Alright I'm kinda seeing him," she replied as Lee stepped forward with a grin.

"So we're seeing each other?" Ok now he was being unbearable.

"Yea unless you want to go old fashioned and call it courting?"

"Seeing each other's a good thing to call it," he smiled as he pulled her forward to him,"you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she lay her head on his chest.

"And I know you're not ready to say it yet but you will tell me when you are. Promise?" He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. Pulling her head back so they were face to face.

"I promise," she vowed as Lee nodded.

"Thank you," he said kissing her quickly.

"You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok last chapter (again this is cliché and cheesy but meh I don't care) . I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed. I'd also like to apologise for taking so long to actually finish this but I got there in the end. This was the prequel to shock and surprised at Christmas but you don't have to read that if you don't want to. Enjoy this and thank you _**

1 month later.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Lee questioned as he looked down at Lucy who was sat on the sofa.

They had decided to have a lazy evening in. Lucy wasn't working plus neither had something they had to do. So now they were both in pyjamas, popcorn on the table in front and a glass of wine each.

In the last month their relationship had been going well. They'd gone on a couple more dates, woken up in the same bed on more than one occasion and they still hadn't told anyone.

"Umm...Shaun of the dead," Lucy replied. Honestly it was the best movie they had in their collection. Once Lee had put it in to the DVD player he had sat down next to Lucy and placed the popcorn bowl on his lap. Immediately she leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We should really think about telling our parents," he mumbled as they waited for the non skippable adverts to pass.

"We should," Lucy agreed as she nodded against his shoulder.

"How?"

"Let's just watch the film and we'll figure it out tomorrow,"Lucy replied as she grabbed some popcorn from Lee.

"Don't go to work," Lee begged as he held onto Lucy's waist near the front door. She was going to be late at this rate.

"I've got to," she said reluctantly as Lee pouted.

"Please?" He questioned as he pulled her tighter to him,"I want a lazy day with you."

"I can't, Lee," she sighed as she smiled sadly at him.

"Can't you call in sick?" He was going to try every loop hole on the book to get her to stay at home.

"It's my business and I've got important meetings today. I would really love to spend time with you today but I can't," she told him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Can't you say it's a family emergency and you've got to re arrange?" He questioned again as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I can't. I'm sorry... How about I make it up to you later?" She whispered in his ear as Lee's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"You'd better," he said seriously as he leant in and kissed her.

"I promise," she said in between kisses before she rushed off out of the flat and went to work.

"Thought you could do with a glass of wine," Lee told Lucy as he handed her a glass before sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled as she took a sip of her wine. Sighing and closing her eyes she leant her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her automatically.

"Long day?" He questioned as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Yeah," she whispered,"but I do believe I promised to make it up to you," she said as she kissed by his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek.

"You don't have to if you're too tir..." He was cut off by Lucy's lips on his. Ok this was an effective way to shut him up. Smiling to herself Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck and his went to her waist.

"Are you trying to shut me up?" He questioned when possible during kisses.

"Yup," she giggled as Lee shrugged and kissed her again.

"I'll have to talk more often," he chuckled himself as they stopped for a second before he kissed her cheek and then made his way back to her mouth. Only they were cut off a second later by a sarcastic cough coming from the doorway of the flat. Didn't people learn to knock?

Gulping Lee kept his eyes trained on Lucy as she looked slightly panicked. Lucy quickly wiped off the lipstick from the corner of Lee's mouth before they nodded and looked at who had intruded.

Stood at the doorway was Wendy and a not very happy looking Geoffrey. Oh shit. Lee and Lucy both in unison gave them a weak smile before Lucy turned around completely to look at them. Geoffrey's facial expression was stern with his arms crossed over his chest and Wendy just looked like she desperately wanted to laugh at their misfortune.

"I think you'd better explain yourself," Geoffrey said as he came and sat on the sofa, Lee and Lucy both shuffled up the sofa to make room for Wendy as well.

"Well..." Lee begun.

"Not you. Lucy," Geoffrey said immediately shutting Lee up. Gulping she gave Lee a nervous glance before turning back to her father,"well?"

"I love him," she whispered with a small smile on her face although it wanted to be bigger. Lee was making no effort to conceal the beaming smile that had spread,"I love you," she said as she faced Lee his hand now in hers.

"Good because I love you too," he said back as Lucy nodded back in reply before they both turned back to Lucy's parents. Wendy's hand was on Geoffrey's shoulder and his face had softened into a smile.

"C'mon then how did this happen?" Wendy asked speaking for the first time during the conversation.

"I'll get the wine," Lee went to get up from the sofa but was pulled back down by Lucy.

"Nah huh mister you're telling the story," she demanded as Lee nodded. It was his story to tell after all. Lee waited for Lucy to come back with the wine and whiskey before he begun his story.

"Well I asked Lucy to pretend..."

**_THE END_**


End file.
